Ease The Stress
by Jadis155
Summary: Yamato x Shizune. Simple, Shizune helps Yamato ease the aches in his neck and back...and other places as well.


Shizune was calmly walking along the outskirts of the Leaf Village. Her dress was gently billowing in the breeze and her sleeves came down over her hands and the handle of the basket she was carrying. Tsunade had commissioned Shizune to make food pills to aid Naruto in his endeavors to complete a change in chakra nature. She could hear the faint sounds of Naruto and his many shadow clones repeating the jutsu over and over again. Underneath his yells, she could hear the rushing of a waterfall…a very LARGE waterfall. _I don't remember the waterfall being that big?_ Curiosity graced her face has she rounded the corner, but it was soon replaced with a look of shock. The waterfall had more than doubled in size and lining it were Naruto clones as far as the eye could see. Shizune smirked, _typical Naruto, pushing himself non-stop._

Kakashi was leaning on a tree, snoozing with his Make Out Paradise open on his chest. Clearly he had grown bored watching Naruto repeat the same phrase over and over again; he would know when Naruto got it. Yamato, on the other hand, was straining to stay sitting up and keep his eyes open. Obviously he had been holding that position since they started and hadn't slept either. He was oblivious to Shizune as she walked up to the waterfall, too concentrated on making sure the nine tails didn't take over.

"Naruto!" Shizune called "Come down here!"

All the Narutos looked over their shoulders at her "Hey Shizune! Sorry I can't come down, I have to-"

"NARUTO!"

Shizune had cut him off in a very loud and demanding manner; Naruto sweat dropped. "Get down here _now!"_ He (presumably the real one) dropped down. "Hehe…Gomenasi Shizune…eeehhh what's up?"

"Tsunade had me make you these."

"FOOD PILLS! Arigato Shizune" He reached for the basket but she quickly held it out of reach. "No, Naruto, not now."

"Ehhh!? Why not?! I really need to train and these will help me get there sooner! Why did you bring them if you aren't going to let me eat them!?

"You will get to eat them, but for now, you need to take a break." Naruto immediately protested and was quickly shut up by Shizune. "NARUTO!" He froze. "I am very proud of you for your hard work and dedication." She was trying to steady her annoyance at him and explain that he wasn't the only one that was pushing him self.

"Naruto, look at Yamato!" His eyes fell on Yamato's haggard ones with massive bags beneath them. He looked exhausted and at his limit. He was so concentrated on his task that he didn't notice Shizune and Naruto talking. They could see his arms shaking out in front of him from holding them up for days. "Oh. I guess I could rest up for one night, I'm pretty tired too." Naruto had acquiesced to Shizune's request and dispersed his clones. He was taking out a bed roll as Shizune walked towards Yamato.

Approaching the wooden barrier Yamato had put up, she set her basket on the ground near a pillar. "Yamato…YAMATO!" His eyes finally glanced in her direction.

"I can't talk Shizune…"

"Naruto is taking a break for the night, you can stop."

He glanced over at her hopefully, "Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh thank Kami" A look of relief washed over him as he tenderly relaxed his position. He was stiff and even though it was satisfying to release that rather uncomfortable pose, it almost was more painful to relax the tension. He became more aware of the pain in his back, neck, and arms. A migraine triggered by mental exhaustion pounded and radiated through his whole head and down his neck. He couldn't help but let out a pained groan as he relaxed into a different position with his hand on his head.

"Are you alright Yamato?"

"Just sore is all, and I have a migraine. It's expected after something like this" He was trying to play it cool. She saw right through his façade and walked behind him sat down.

He tried to look over his shoulder but his muscles wouldn't let him as a pang of pain throbbed down the side of his neck and through his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"You will never be able to get any rest with the pain you are in right now. Take off your face plate."

"What for?" He inquired, "Shh. Just do it." Once he obliged she immediately placed her fingers in his hair and began to massage his scalp. He let out a satisfied moan and instantly relaxed his face and sort of slumped back on to Shizune. He caught himself before he could completely recline and sat up apologizing.

"Gomenasai, Shizune. I just.."

"It's alright Yamato, you can lean back, and it will help you relax." She pulled his shoulders back so his head was resting on her shoulder. A small blush was gracing his face, but he was too relaxed to be really embarrassed or nervous. Frankly, he fit really well against her body, she felt good. And the fingers massaging his scalp forced his migraine to dissipate almost instantly. God, her fingers were amazing. Her steady breath eased the tension he was carrying as well. She was now rubbing his temples and he was reaching the deeper parts of tranquility.

Shizune was finding her own strange peace and comfort massaging Yamato's temples while he rested in her arms. After she felt she had rubbed his head enough, she worked her way down the sides of his neck, his shoulders, and finally began to work his muscular arms. She had underestimated just how built he was, though now she was becoming thoroughly educated. He wasn't bulky, but perfectly toned and his arms were hard as rocks. She wondered what they would feel like holding her.

Her mind was slowly unfolding, each thought opening another down a very naughty hallway. Just before she grabbed the handle to the next door, she was pulled away by a small, adorable snore. Yamato had fallen asleep; his exhaustion had finally caught up with him. Looking down to his peaceful face she admired the symmetry, she had never realized how handsome he was until now. She gently laid Yamato down and grabbed a pillow, placed it under his head and threw a blanket over him. Before she left, she glanced over all the people around her, all of them resting peacefully and deeply. She was satisfied that rest, combined with the food pills she brought, should help Naruto achieve his goal quickly. Shizune proceeded to walk calmly home.

It was dusk as Yamato was stiffly walking home. It had been two days since Shizune had convinced Naruto to replenish his strength with rest and food pills. Yamato was immensely grateful for the respite, but he couldn't get his mind off of that massage. Her fingers had soothed away the pain for the night, but the feeling she left with him had given him a new sort of ache he couldn't brush away. He couldn't get the way she felt, sitting behind him, out of his mind - the way her fingers traced his temples as her warm breath brushed the back of his neck, how her breasts pressed firmly against him when she inhaled…

These thoughts had plagued him the previous two days and he was fortunate that Naruto's chakra didn't loose control; if the nine tails had shown up he might not have been able to stop it in time. And now these thoughts were subconsciously propelling him towards Shizune's apartment. His neck was, once again, sore and a migraine had spread across his forehead and down the sides of his face. The rest Shizune had insisted upon was much needed, but it wasn't complete. It was just enough to get him through the rest of Naruto's training and all of the previous pain had returned. This, coupled with his less than innocent thoughts, had led him to be knocking on Shizune's door right this moment.

"Yamato?" Her voice had pulled him out of his haze. She was wearing a simple gray camisole with silk pajama shorts and slippers. He had never seen so much of her body. Her legs went on forever and her breasts hung a little deeper than he had ever noticed. His hand immediately flew up to scratch the back of his head in nervousness but a pang of pain throbbed in his neck as he did so and he instantly retracted his hand.

"Your neck still hurts, doesn't it? Come in and Ill get you fixed up." All of this was said while she gingerly, but quickly, escorted Yamato into her apartment. Before he knew it, he was sitting on her couch as she was headed towards the kitchen yelling back at him; "I'll make you some tea, try and make yourself comfortable!" At her words, he attempted to lean back into her couch, but the pain simply wouldn't allow him to.

"The first step to properly healing muscles is to relax the mind as well as the body. I suggest that we do this through a hot cup of tea." She handed him a cup as she moved behind the couch. While Yamato was taking a rejuvenating sip, Shizune surprised him. Her hands were placed on his shoulders and she was assessing the situation. _He is so tense; I can hardly depress my fingers into his shoulders. He must have a raging headache. This is going to take more than a simple shoulder rub. He needs a full treatment. I'll use tea tree oil and…he is going to have to take his shirt off…_ She caught herself trailing her hands down his back slowly. She quickly stopped her thoughts and pulled her medic cap back on.

"Are you finished with your tea?"

"Yes, thank you. You're right, it is a great start to relaxation."

A small smile played on her lips as she crossed the room to the stairwell. Before ascending, she informed Yamato of the situation. A moment later she returned with a basket full of oils and a blanket. She disappeared once more down a hallway. Yamato was watching her in calm curiosity. _I wonder what she means by full treatment?_ His thoughts, too, began to turn less than admirable when Shizune reappeared by his side and was helping him out of the couch.

"You know, I can walk on my own." Yamato chuckled. She had placed his arm around her and was attempting to half carry him down the hallway.

Looking at him with concern "You have already over strained your muscles, I won't risk further damage."

"Alright, alright." Yamato wasn't going to complain any further, especially because from this position he got a nice view down Shizune's shirt. They turned in to the guest bedroom and she sat him down at the end of the bed. "Have you heard of reflexology?"

"Um, I think so. Isn't it like a foot massage?"

"Kind of. It is a school of medicine that takes advantage of the fact that all of our organs are connected, so by using pressure points in the foot…."

Yamato stopped paying attention to Shizune. It wasn't intentional. As she was speaking she had begun to prepare a foot soak in front of him and he was getting an eye full. As she knelt in front of him and poured warm water into a tub her camisole slipped down low and Yamato was able to admire the lovely mounds on the front of her body. Her shirt was now riding so low he could almost see the edge of her nipple. He was so grateful that she wasn't wearing a bra…and happy that he was wearing slightly loose pants. As he felt his thoughts travel southward, he quickly realized what was going on.

"Um. So you are going to massage my feet…to make my neck and head feel better…"

To Shizune, he sounded skeptical. She didn't know that he was trying to hide the fact that he wasn't listening. She scowled slightly; "Something like that" was her only reply before she picked up one foot out of the water and began to massage the arch of his foot. She wasn't gentle either, depressing her thumb as hard as she could to fully release the tension in his neck. Yamato tried to hide a grimace and failed.

"I know it hurts, but it's like a pressure switch. The harder I press the more release there will be afterwards. Just bear with it a little longer."

Yamato responded only with a pained grunt. This is not what he had in mind when he came to Shizune to relieve his stress. He had been looking forward to feeling her fingers in his hair and resting against her again while she gently soothed away his aches; he liked being held by her. A few more painful moments passed and she picked up the other foot and proceeded with the same process. She then pulled both of his feet out, put some tea tree oil on them, and dried them off. After removing the tub she gave her next order. "Alright Yamato, I need you to take your face plate and shirt off."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yamato's eyes widen quickly, he clearly hadn't been expecting that. _Well, this is more like it!_ is all he thought while he obeyed.

Shizune tried to busy herself while he took off his faceplate. His hair fell in front of his slightly downcast eyes and he shocked her by looking up through his hair for a moment. The intensity of his eyes in that moment was mesmerizing; she never realized how gorgeous and mysterious his eyes could be. He knew he had caught her looking. _I wonder if she is enjoying this? Let's find out._

Yamato proceeded to grab the bottom of his shirt while keeping his gaze with Shizune. He slowly peeled his shirt up and made sure to flex his abs as he stretched up…only to stop at the apex. His little strip tease had most certainly caught her attention, but it ended just as quickly as it started. He was too tense to lift his arms all the way up and he got stuck in his shirt. Shizune couldn't help but smile to herself a little; he was trying to be sexy and failed. _Haha, I guess I'll have to help him….Oh. I_ _ **have**_ _to help him._ Her humor switched to nervousness.

"H-here, let me help you." She shuffled over to him and tentatively helped him take his shirt off. She unintentionally (or was it intentionally?) ran her hands up his sides and slipped the shirt over his head. She stared for a moment holding the garment in her hand- he was ripped. He had an eight pack and the muscles leading to his pelvic area were chiseled, creating an arrow to his…nether regions. Her face heated up, reminding her that she was gawking.

"Um, ah, ok." She stuttered. "Lie down on your stomach." He tenderly did as she asked. As he turned over she couldn't help but notice his back was equally muscular as his shoulders flexed while he eased himself onto the bed. She steeled herself as she placed a few drops of oil in her hands and prepared to massage his back. This was no different than any other treatment…though she had never had such a good-looking patient on her table.

She began at his lower back, applying even pressure as she moved her hands upwards. He let out a relieved groan. Finally, this treatment was going in the direction he had hoped, her hands all over his body, gently soothing away his aches and pains. She was working wonders on him; he felt instant relief in his back. His neck, however, was a different story. She continued her ministrations on his back for a little while, and when she deemed it loosened up enough, she gave her next command.

"Alright Yamato, I need you to turn around and sit up."

"Ugh, I don't know if I can. I'm so relaxed I don't think I can move."

Shizune chuckled, "Come on, I'll help you up." Staying true to her word, she helped him sit up as she sat behind him. They were now in the same position as they were a few days ago. She pulled him back against her, as he reclined she placed her fingers in his hair and began to rub his temples. He immediately let out a contented sigh. This right here is why he came to Shizune. He felt so content in her embrace, underneath her magic fingers. Once again, his migraine had dissipated the moment she touched his head.

 _Oh Kami, yes,_ was his mental mantra as he struggled to keep his thoughts pure. She was a little surprised when he nuzzled into her a little bit- he was clearly enjoying this as much as she was. From her position, she was getting the best view of the planes of his chest and stomach. She absentmindedly began to work her hands down his neck, his shoulders…his chest. Clearly having lost herself in all of Yamato's glory, her hands continued to move even lower. It was when her hands reached just above his pant line, that Yamato ripped himself from the bliss; not that he wasn't enjoying the increasingly hot massage, he just wasn't sure of her intentions.

"Um, Shizune" he turned his head to the side to address her, "what are you doing?"

Once pulled out of her daze, she was able to assess the situation. Her fingers were practically under the hem of his pants, he was shirtless, and she was very wet. It was clear what her subconscious intentions were. Before deciding how to proceed she looked Yamato in the eyes, trying not to betray her supposed innocent intentions. As they silently looked at one another, Yamato saw lust welling in her eyes and he felt his chest, and pants, tighten in anticipation. Shizune saw her own feelings reflected in him, so she took a chance and kissed him.

He was in a rush to reciprocate her feelings and he poured as much passion into the kiss as he could. Her hand was on his face, pulling him closer. The butterflies were swarming in her stomach as the electricity between the two finally came to a head. _YES! It's like a fantasy come true. Her lips are incredible. I need her so damn badly._

Shizune was enjoying the hot make-out session; he was an incredible kisser. He never tried to dominate her; he simply let the passion between the two flourish. She had no reservations about moving her hands over his chest now as she poured herself into the kiss.

They broke apart for a moment and stared at each other through lust-colored glasses. Yamato got up on his knees and turned around. Sitting in wait, Shizune watched as he placed his large, warm hand on her thigh. Before he moved it upwards, he pulled her into another searing kiss. Her arms flew over his shoulders and around his neck while his hand moved up to her waist. He grasped her hip while rubbing his thumb along the band of her shorts.

 _Mm, how did he know that my hips are my most sensitive erogenous zone?_ The chills running up and down her back multiplied as he continued thumbing her hip. She couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he did so.

"Everything ok?" He sat back a little and asked in concern. Her cheeks flushed as she cast her eyes down. "Yea, it's just that, um, whenever my hips are grabbed, I can't help but get unbearably turned on." She looked up at him through her eyelashes for his response. A huge smile crossed his face as he moved himself into a cross-legged position. He then leaned forward, grabbed Shizune by the hips and pulled her into his lap. "Well then, I do believe you will be on top tonight." He chuckled before he gave her a chaste kiss and placing his forehead on hers. She couldn't help but return his infectious smile; she kissed him again. He broke it and began to move his affections down her neck and shoulders. Each peck sent sparks of pleasure under her skin.

Shizune's hands were hardly idle; one was placed in Yamato's hair while the other explored the perfect canvas of Yamato's back. She had barely noticed that his hands were just under her shirt now and he had intentions of removing it completely. He stopped his barrage of kisses to fully pull it over her head. When he finished his task, it was like time had frozen and he just stared at her. Her breasts were absolutely perfect, they weren't too big and they were nice and perky. She blushed a little under his stare and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Like what you see?" she asked hesitantly.

Yamato broke his stare and looked up at her intensely for a brief moment. He then dove for her breasts as his response. She giggled, " I guess so." He responded with a muffled "Oh Kami, yes!" He had one breast in each hand and his face in the middle, nuzzling the two. No matter how ridiculous the act was, she loved every second. It had been a while since someone worshipped her body in any capacity and he was doing it with such fervor, she was in no position to deny him. For Yamato, she had the softest, most delectable set of breasts he'd ever seen or felt. Happy with the amount of sheer ardor he had paid the pair; he began to give the left one the individual attention it deserved.

He left kisses all over the unblemished flesh and finally approached her pert nipple, only licking it at first. A soft moan fell from Shizune's lips as the cool breeze hit her now wet bud. Soon, he had engulfed the whole thing into his mouth and was toying with her oh so sensitive nipples. His tongue flicked across the hard piece, eliciting a low moan from his lover. His ministrations were so good goose bumps had raised all over her body. Yamato had suspicions that the right breast was just as wonderful as the left, but he would rather confirm these things then leave them to chance. So, he gave her left breast one last suckle before moving to the right and conducting the same "tests" as he had on the left.

 _His tongue is soo good! Oh Kami, yes, please don't stop Yamato._ Her head fell back causing her to arch her chest further into Yamato's face. He openly welcomed them by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Shizune, wanting to give back to the precious man holding her, extracted him from her chest and pushed him down on his back, swiftly straddling him in the process. She leaned over and placed a hot kiss on his lips and began to travel downwards. Over his jaw, then his neck, collarbone, chest…stomach…hips. He watched in pure anticipation, he was pretty sure he knew where she was headed. Her tongue reached out and swiped over his bellybutton and smirked at him. _Yes, please yes. I've wanted this for so long!_

After an agonizing moment of anticipation, she unclasped the button and shimmied the garment down his hips and over that wonderful hard thing she was craving. Both were paying a silent moment of reverence. She marveled at how perfect his erection looked- it was the perfect size for her. Meanwhile, Yamato was finally feeling some sort of release as she naturally placed her hand over his cock and stroked a couple of times. Soon she stood up on the bed and Yamato's brow became inquisitive. She was planning on giving him a little bit of a show. Turning around, she put her thumbs under her waistband and slowly bent over, removing her silky shorts.

Yamato became enamored at the sight. As she bent over her got the most precious view of her perfectly round bum and shapely legs. They were like the petals to a beautiful flower and sitting at the center was the vessel that held the very nectar he had been craving. "I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight" he sat up and ran his hands up her legs as he complimented her. Shizune couldn't help but sigh as gripped her perfect ass and kissed it softly.

"You have been such a gentleman all night" she slightly giggled as she spoke "I want to be a good hostess and show you a wonderful time." She had turned around and pushed him back down and was now standing over his face. Understanding what her intentions were, he pushed her knees forward so the honey pot he _so_ desired was now at the tip of his tongue. It became clear rather quickly that he knew what he was doing as he ran his tongue around her sensitive nub and lapped up her freely flowing juices.

"You taste _soo good_ Shizune! So, damn good." He had firmly grasped her posterior to delve further into her. "Mmmm, so do you" came out her muffled moan.

His thick length was now between her knowledgeable lips. The groan he let out in satisfaction sent shivers down her spine as the vibrations only added to the already intense stimulation. She massaged his frenulum firmly with her wet appendage and paid reverence to the _amazing_ way he ate her pussy.

They continued to service each other orally and muffled sounds of pleasure fell from their lips. _Yes! He is making me shake. whatever he is doing it perfect, absolutely perfect. Oh, Yamato, yes!_ Soon, their bodies naturally wanted to move on the next step of ecstasy and they detached their mouths from each other's genitals.

Flipping around, Shizune was now facing Yamato and their lips met with such fervor that their they would be swollen by the time they released one another. One hand held her to him while the other slowly guided his cock inside her pussy. He had no problem getting inside her; she was drenched. Not to mention, her muscles were practically pulling him in. "Mmm you're soo tight-and wet" She drawled out a long and satisfied moan in response. Finally, someone was scratching the itch she had felt for months, and it felt downright incredible.

Shizune sat up and began to raise and lower herself on him. He could feel her walls fluttering around his length. As she increased her speed her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let her head fall back while emitting sounds pure pleasure. Wanting to heighten her pleasure -and in turn, his- he grabbed her hips tightly and began to help her. At that moment her eyes shot open and she looked at him with the most lust filled eyes he had ever seen on anyone. Yamato couldn't help but smile at the sight, watching her eyes roll back like she was taking part in the most pleasurable act in the whole world.

It damn near was for Yamato; in fact, he couldn't remember any woman he had bedded feeling any better. Her hot cavern was like the perfect drug and he was unabashedly addicted to it. Plundering her sweet, sweet wetness was the best feeling he had ever known.

As bewitching as she was sitting atop of him riding him for all he was worth, he needed things to get a little…rougher. He needed to approach the next level. Using his large hands that were still wrapped around her hips, he slowed her ministrations. Only when she was brought to a stand still was she pulled out of her delirious state of ecstasy. She scowled at Yamato briefly, only to be met with a swift smirk and quick movement. Finding herself on all fours, her scowl was happily replaced with a smile.

Yamato had sheathed himself to the hilt with ease as both let out a long and satisfied groans. Rather then savoring the feeling and build up to a fast pace, Yamato immediately chose a fast and hard pace they had not reached yet. His hands were firmly attached to her hips as he railed into her with abandon. The pleasure was immense and he was going at such an impossible speed and with such great force that Shizune would not have been able to keep herself up if he wasn't holding her.

Cries of pleasure filled the room as Shizune found her self closer to her end. "Ya..ma..to" she called, her voice breaking from his thrusting, "I'm..cl..oo..sse!"

"Me too!" As he replied though he pulled out and changed their position so she was now on her back. The moment he moved her, he shoved right back into her and resumed the quick and fast pace. "I want to see that gorgeous face when you cum."

She had naturally wrapped her legs around his waist in the move. The low pit in her stomach had been like a simmering forge and with every thrust the coals were getting hotter and hotter, threating to ignite. Both of them were right there, dangling on the end of a string. Once, twice, and on the third thrust the forge lit and became ablaze with flame. She arched her back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she called out his name. "Yamato! God, yes Yamato!"

The sheath around his cock had become a vice and the newfound tightness combined with her oh so sexy cries pushed him over the edge. It was incredible- waves of pleasure crashed over him as he finally saw the blazing light of sheer ecstasy. He groaned her name in tongues, the only language that was understandable in that shade of the universe.

His thrusts soon became smaller as the searing light faded from his eyes. Shizune's eyes eventually rolled forward again as she came down from the best high she had ever known. A panting Yamato came into focus and she gave him a hard and hot kiss on impulse. She pulled away "That…was…amazing!" Her forehead was up to his as he let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, it was wasn't it?"

He pulled out and flopped down beside her. Both were sweaty panting heaps. Shizune couldn't believe that something that amazing had just transpired; the more she thought about it she couldn't help but smile. Soon she was laughing cause she was so damn happy. Feeling the same way Yamato too, began to laugh from sheer happiness.

They turned to each other as the laughter died down and he put a hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, a smile plastered on his face. Those deep pools of his eyes smiling at hers so brightly she couldn't look away. Little did she know her eyes were reflecting his.

"Is that how all of your massages go?"

"Yamato!" She playfully shoved him and they both started to giggle once more.


End file.
